The day my life fell apart
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: Warning: SasuIno. Don't like don't read. (: Rated M for strong language and MAYBE sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Casadee: Hey guys I'm Casadee! And this is my brother Sasuke-kun!  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Casadee: -.- Anyways here is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it. :D  
Sasuke: Me and Ino, yeah we better end up together. NOW.  
Casadee: -slaps Sasuke- WAIT A GODDAMN SECOND.

Warnings: Rated M for strong language and MAYBE sexual content. Read at your own risk

It was a Wednesday when it all happened, the day my life fell apart. Oh yeah by the way I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka. I'm 17 years old, tall, blonde, skinny, blue eyes that could melt your soul. You think I have it all right? I'm pretty AND popular. Well I DID have it all. Until she came to school. Let me send you to about a week before it happened.

-1 week earlier-

"Shikamaru I can't believe you!" I spat at my boyfriend (Well EX that is.) "Cheating on me with HER?" I motioned to the innocent yellow haired girl with 4 pigtails. "Ino…" he began, with that dull tone in his voice and his eyes half lidded. "We've been dating for 5 months and you haven't let me touch you. Temari does." I stomped my 300$ Jimmy Chou shoes on the hard floor, ALMOST breaking a heel. "That's it we're THROUGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Such a drag." I heard him say before I stormed off, my crew of girls following behind me.

I stepped into the bathroom to fix my makeup when one of my girlfriends said something. "So Ino, did you hear about that new girl coming next week?" I glanced over at Tenten. "New girl?" I said harshly. She took a step back before continuing. "Yeah she just moved here from Korea.." I sighed "She can't be that pretty. All Koreans look the same. Black hair and black eyes" We all laughed before exiting the bathroom.

-After school-

As we were walking to my car some stupid freshman stepped on my shoe and scuffed it! I almost killed her! And trust me I can. I got in the car and drove to my house, a huge white mansion with the letter "Y" smack dab in the middle in fancy lettering. I sighed happily before stepping into the huge house. "Hello? Anyone home?" My words echoed. "Guess not…" I spoke softly to myself. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a big bowl of vanilla ice cream. I refuse to eat chocolate. I'm dieting here! Hello! I need to fit into my dresses for the pageant coming up in less than a month!

I ate at least half of the ice cream and discarded the rest before I heard a knock at my door. "Hello?" I said when I opened it. "Sup." OMIGOD. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha! I almost fainted! "Oh hey Sasuke-kun!" I said in my most flirty voice while flipping my long blonde hair off my shoulder onto my back. "Hi, can I ask you something?" OMG OMG OMG. He's gonna ask me out! I know it! "Of course!" "Can I borrow your lab notes?" He asked. No fucking way. "Um, sure.." I walked to my bag and grabbed my notebook and lunged it towards him. "Here" "Thanks Ino-chan! See ya in chem. class!" he winked at me before running off.

-Next day-

I woke up the next morning ready for my daily routine. I brushed out my hair (one hundred strokes), got dressed in a Louis Vuitton tight black dress that shows how flat my stomach is and my breasts, then I added some black open toed heels and lots of bangles, then I did my makeup and went off to school.

When I got there everyone was gossiping as usual. There were the cool Asians, the Asian nerds, the jocks, the geeks, the hormonal kids, and then the popular girls. I walked over to my two girls. "Hey Tenten! Hinata!" they both greeted me before we went off to English class.

Casadee: Well guys that was the first chapter! Please stay in touch for the rest!  
Sasuke: I borrowed her notes... HER NOTES?  
Casadee: Just say bye Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Hn, Please leave reviews. ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casadee: Chapter 2! Yay I feel accomplished c;**

**Sasuke: Hn, no me and Ino yet? ;c  
Casadee: Maybe in later chapters...**

-Wednesday, when it all happened-

I woke up and it was raining. Fucking perfect. I got out of bed and got ready in black skinny jeans and a white fluffy blouse, I finished off the look with perfect black flats. Good look for a rainy day.

I decided to wear my hair curly and in a ponytail, and I flipped my bangs so they matched the whole curly look. I posed in the mirror before heading outside.

When I got to school everyone was crowding in a circle, so I did the right thing and walked over to a semi popular kid and asked him what was going on. "Oh the new girl finally arrived!" He said in a bright voice. The fuck?! She wasn't supposed to come for another… Week! I shoved through the crowd and approached the girl and eyed her up and down. Her short pink hair was styled with a small red clip similar to the one I wear, she had on white skinny jeans and a black blouse with white ballet flats. The exact opposite of what I was wearing. I glared at her. "U-um h-hi?" She stuttered out. "Nice clothes." I said sarcastically but no one seemed to laugh, they all just looked at her. She smiled at me and replied, the words coming off her lips like ice. "At least _my_ blouse is in season." And with that she strutted off.

I almost dropped my 200$ Coach bag on the ground before running after her. "Who the HELL do you think you are!?" I screamed at her grabbing the back of her 'in season' blouse. "Coming into MY school and insulting me? Hell to the fucking no." I spat out, she looked at me with her big green eyes and smiled once again. "I don't put up with twig bitches like you. I'm sorry for that."

"Well you know what?" I asked stepping closer to her and crouching some to meet eye to eye with her. "Pull one more stunt like that and I will make sure your soon to be social life NEVER happens." I tried to walk away with sass but I couldn't. I met my match. The devil in cheap 2$ lip gloss.

When I got to my first class she was there talking to the teacher like she owned the class. I sat down in my seat next to Tenten and Hinata. "I don't like this new bitch" I said to them not taking my eyes off the new girl. "What's her name anyways?" I asked with little interest in my voice. "S-sakura H-haruno." Hinata replied. I laughed "What a STUPID name!" I said before the teacher called my name. "Yes Kakashi-Sensai?" I asked. "I want you to be Sakaura's guide. Since you're so 'popular'" I sighed and nodded. "And she needs to sit by you in EVERY class" He spoke last. I sighed deeper and grabbed her skinny arm and dragged her to a chair. "Sit."

Around the end of class Tenten was talking to Sakura. I sighed, whatever Tenten isn't THAT cool. But I then heard the 2 words I never wanted to hear come out of Tenten's mouth… 'Beauty Pageant' then I heard Sakura "Sounds great!" I fell to my knees. No way this new fresh meat is gonna enter the pageant. NO!

**Casadee: DUN DUN DUNNNN. I hope you guys liked Chapter 2! n.n Please read and review! 33 :D  
Sasuke: BYE u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justyne: I'm gonna finish Casadee's story :D ENJOYYY **

**Justin: .-. Read and review.**

-Same day-

I fell to my knees. No way this new fresh meat is gonna enter the pageant. NO! "NO!" I screamed out loud. Sakura turned to look at me "Problem?" She smiled "Beauty 'queen'" Okay so I REALLY hate this new girl, the fact is she's pretty, and skinny (not skinny like me cause I've been on a diet since I was 10), and smart. SMART. I may be in AVID (Advancement Via Individual Determination) but I'm not nearly as smart as her! We had a test today in Science and she aced it! I fucking hate her.

If she enters this pageant I may loose, AND THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! Ohmigod. Sasuke just smiled at me. He's so cauteee! Maybe one day he'll ask me out! Who am I kidding of course he will, look at me! Wait a second. I eyed Sasuke as he walked over to the new girl, smiling from cheek to cheek. "Sasuke-kun?" He turned to face me. "Oh hey Ino-Chan" He said monotonously. I swear I felt the vein in my neck pop out. "U-u-uh. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some coffee today? You know after school?" I flashed him one of my signature Yamanaka smiles. He flashed a half smile. "Sure Ino-Chan" He said while walking towards me. "We are the two most popular kids in school.." He glanced at Sakura. "For now." He winked at walked out of the class room. '_For now'_ The words burned in my soul. They repeated their selves in my head over and over again, like a broken record. My eye started to twitch. "INO-CHANN!~" I glanced over to see my friend Naruto running towards me. "Yes?" I asked raising one eyebrow. "Have you seen the new girl? She's pretty! Her hair is pretty! It's like cotton candy!" I glared. "Naruto-kun. Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" I shouted the last word. Sakura whipped around, her short hair flipped around her jaw line.

She smiled at Naruto. "Oi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She winked. He smiled a toothy grin, the scar/whiskers on his cheeks rising, flipping his golden blonde hair he smiled at Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!" He eyed Sakura up and down. "Nice outfit." Sakura smiled. "Thanks! I got it at Forever 21" I scoffed. "Forever 21? My blouse happens to be off of Donna Karin's line of blouses." I smirked. "Well.." She stood up and grabbed a lose string. "It seems pretty…" She gave the string a hard tug, causing it to make a tear in the entire side of my blouse. "Thin" She finished with a smile. I felt all of my blood heat, all of my senses heightened. This was it, this meant war.


	4. Chapter 4

I stormed to my locker, pulling out a white knit sweater I happened to have, as I slid it over my head I realized Sasuke was behind me. "Ohayo Sasuke-Kun" I sighed. "What happened?" I sighed once again. "Just a loose string got caught. Nothing big." I finished with a smile. He smiled back, his onyx eyes shining bright. "So about that coffee.." He started. I felt my smile drop down to a straight line. "Yes, about it?" _'is he going to cancel?' 'what if he calls it off' 'WHAT DO I DO?!'_ were the thoughts that ran through my head. "I can't wait" he finished his sentence with a smile. I felt myself smile back, out of happiness, and relief.

-Later that day-

I grabbed all of my stuff I needed out of my locker and walked towards the exit when I saw Sakura talking to Sasuke. I immediately stopped, glaring as I did, I hid myself and began to listen in on their conversation. "Ohayo Sasuke-Sama!" Sakura's high voice chimed out.

* * *

**Ohh a cliffie c;  
I know it may not be great  
I'm finishing the story for Casadee, the original writer, she was much better.  
Please R&R**


End file.
